RWBY: Red War - Part I: First Stand
by Zekrom36
Summary: The RWBY world in a different light, with new characters and new story for our heros, as well as dark secret coming to light. What could it be? Who are these characters? What is this story, find out by turning the page to RWBY: Red War. I do not own RWBY, all ownership goes to Rooster Teeth. Originally created by Monty Oum, you will forever be missed.
1. Intro

_Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY,it is own by its separate creators.I only own the story and the original characters._

Intro

 _Legends, stories from our past. Mankind has always clinged to this, weather it be of people trying to get attention, or those revealing old memories of man's bloody story._

 _In the year 2077,the human race finally met the breaking point of there destruction. As they fired nuclear warheads all across the globe, destroying everything in its path. While few lucky ones were able to escape the horrors of the hellfire from outside, some were not so lucky. As millions died by the hands of what humans created, soon major super powers were literally broken apart. The bombs strength was so great, they destroyed the entirety of the west, breaking it into several new continents on the globe, as well as destroying parts of the east. Soon, they became nothing more but ashes and ruble, as it turned the page of another bloody chapter in mankind's story. But...they never lost hope._

 _As time passed, and the nuclear fallout decayed, man was soon able to walk on the dirt that once was there great world, it was now a new beginning for man. As the human race soon discovered new enemies and dangers, man soon discovered new ways of power, the tools they would need to aid in there survival. They found and created things that was thought to only be of the realm of science fiction and fairy tales. From the stone known as Dust, used throughout the four kingdoms of Remnant. To things such as magic, something that people thought was only of stories. They even learned from there mistakes, as they learned not to use atomic energy as a weapon, but as source of limitless energy, and learning to control that energy, rather than use it for a destructive force._

 _Peace had finally settled on the planet earth, as new civilizations began to surface, technology began to make greater strides since the 21st century. It was a golden age for man, it was only a madder of time before man raged war once again. The year is rages war once again, not for wrongs or rights or where borders fell, but rather for confusion, discrimination and destruction. Which will lead, to one of the longest wars in human history, with the deaths of humans and Faunas alike becoming it's end. While the people of Remnant raged war new super powers emerged and new enemies came to light, this brings us to our story, as we turn the page to the next bloody chapter._


	2. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

_Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY,it is own by its separate creators.I only own the story and the original characters._

Chapter 1 – Beginnings

The sound of water banged against the floor, the drops splashing and breaking apart once they made connect with the floor. The warm water washed over a figures head, as he cleaned him self from the dirt and sweat he had on him from his early work out. The only thing that was keeping his nakedness hidden was the glass screen covered with fog produced by the hot water.

With a turn of a nob, the water stopped. The sound ceased from existence, there was only silence, nothing else could be heard in the room. The screen door opened as the figure walked out, still covered by the fog of the showers heat. The figure grabbed a towel that was next too him, and began to dry him self, starting from his face, hair and Faunus wolf ears, to the lower areas of his body.

With him completely dry, he put the towel back were he found it, his wolf tail shaking as it kicks off any remaining water that was on it. He pushed a button that opened a shelf to reveal cloths on the inside. There was underwear, steal toed boots, combat pants, a blue t-shirt, and a leather jacket, with a blue hood in the back, an insignia of a wolf printed on the left shoulder. There was also a device inside, it was also blue, with a button in the middle of the device, too maybe be an off/on switch for the device.

He then began to dress himself for the day to come, after putting all of his cloths on, he grabbed the device and placed it on the back of his head. He pushed the middle button to activate it, and to make sure it was in working condition, and it was. Soon a darkness over came him until multiple systems started too boot up in the mask, one being an aura level to display the level of his aura or anyone else's. And while the mask had no eyes, he still saw perfectly out of the mask. He looked to mirror, it was covered in the fog of the shower.

He reached his arm back and pressed the switch, the mask then shutting down as it retreated back into the device. He pressed his hand to the glass, and began to wipe a hole in the the fog, as the rest dissolved from the cool air that was returning in the room. The glass then showed the face of the figure, a young Faunus, at least fifteen years of age, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Just another day in the office." He said, making a slight chuckle as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and applied it onto the brush.

It had a minty taste, in his mouth, as he brushed every area of teeth and gums. As he brushed, his wolf ears perked up at the sound of a ring tone. He turned too his right as he saw his Scroll going off, an anime theme song playing, he looked at the phone with the brush in his mouth. There was only one person he gave the ring tone too, and that person was general to the New American armed forces(for good reasons).

There were only certain times when the general would call him on his Scroll this was none of those times, so it must have been important if he called him on his Scroll. He picked up the Scroll, and hit the green answer button. He placed it to his ear to hear a young, but deep voice. "Zen, I need to see you and your team at Fort Sol," He said, reviling the name of the young Faunus' name. "It's important, I'm goanna need you four on the ground soon, I'll explain more when you get hear. See you then." And just like that, the call ended before Zen could say anything.

Once again, silence. Nothing was heard in the room where the Faunus stood. He lowered his Scroll from his ear and placed it in his right pocket. He finished brushing his teeth as he placed his toothbrush where he found it. 'I wonder what John wants with us this time?' Zen thought as he reached for the door and started to leave the bathroom. 'It seems as though John wants us to go on another op. Not that I don't mind, it's just that my team won't be so thrilled on the news.' He thought as he walked into a room that had four beds, four lockers and several other things inside. Including three girls in three of the beds sound asleep. Zen sighed at the sight, not surprised at all with what he saw. Instead he picked up a Desert Eagle that was located on a side table, took out the mag and emptied it. He then reloaded the gun with the emptied magazine, cocked it, then fired the blanks at the ceiling.

BANG, BANG, BANG. Went the side arm as the three girls quickly, and almost simultaneously jerked up from there comfy beds, and into a siting position. Zen began to laugh from the look of shock they had on there faces. "Well good morning sleeping beauties." Zen said with two of the girls glaring at him with announce.

"Goddammit, Zen!" A girl with blond hair yelled from the right side of the room. "When are you going to stop waking us up like that?!"

"The minute you guys start to wake up earlier." Zen answered as he turned the safety on the the gun to off. "Oh, and Noel. Please, when your done cleaning your weapons, put it back in your locker. It would be a shame if someone stole it." Zen said as he tossed the pistol to the blond haired girl named Noel. She caught the gun with her left hand, an annoyed expression crafted on her face. Her left arm was a robotic prosthetic, the lights glowing showing the arm was on.

The girl on the left with red hair, stretched and yawned as she got out of the bed. She wore a tang top and shorts for her nightwear, her red hair in a curly mess. She walked over to the Faunus and gave him a soft hug. "Good morning Zen, how'd you sleep?" The red head said as Zen returned the hug. Noel rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a small smile at the sight.

"I slept good." Zen said as he looked to Noel, "See Noel, some people aren't hostile when I wake people up, and this includes the time when I don't shoot blanks." Zen joked as Noel jump out of her bed with frustration.

"That's because Sophie is your sister, if it wasn't for that I bet she'd be pissed as well!" Noel stated with Sophie giving off a short laugh.

"OH, you have no idea how pissed I was when he first did that," Sophie said with her calm expression. "Though as time passed, I learned to get used to it. Doesn't mean I don't jerk up from it from time to time." She finished, with Noel lifting a finger to protest what she said, but only lead to her face darkening and slumping over with defeat.

 _'Why do I even bother?'_ She thought with Zen and Sophie sharing a laugh. Noel tall and beautiful, straightened her posture and walked up to Zen and Sophie. The two siblings laughs dying, leaving smiles on there faces. "Well, I guess I'll take next shower then, seeing as we're all up at this point." She said as she walked out the room, and headed for the bathroom.

Zen looked to the fourth bed to see one of the girls that jerked up now back to sleep. So they were all 'almost' up at this point. Zen letting out a small sigh. "Samantha! Its time to get up!" He shouted, the girl mumbling in her bed as she slept.

"Come on Mom, just five more minutes." She mumbled, Zen chuckling a bit from her response.

"Don't worry Zen, I'll take care of this." Sophie said, as she walked to her bed, she had a devious smile on her face she leaned closer to her ear. "Hey Sam, Zen just took off his shirt." Sophie whispered as the cat Faunus' eyes shot open instantly.

She jumped out of the bed, with Sophie moving to the side, her devious grin still present on her face. Samantha had light blue hair as well as light blue cat ears and tail. She wore a white t-shirt, and sweat pants with a chibi Beowulf pattern going along the pants legs. Her tail waving left and right excitedly. "WHERE,WHERE'S Z-" She shouted, cutting herself off when she saw the wolf Faunus staring straight at her, and non-shirtless. Sam's face turned a hot red in an instant. "Uhhhh, h-hey Zen, uh, good morning, hehe." She said nervously, her cat ears drooped down with empanelment. Her blue tail stopped waving left to right as well. She angary looked over to Sophie who just smiled, with a wave.

"Well, since we're all wide awake, I'm goanna grab some stuff to eat," He said, the two girls left in the room nodding as he turned to the door. "I'll explain what were doing on the way, just get ready to leave, I'll be back." Zen said as he left the room, leaving the Faunus, and the red head alone.

Samantha sighed as she turned towards Sophie, who was off of Samantha's bed. "You know," Sam starred as the got closer to the red head, " I really hate it when you wake me up like that." She said as Sophie just smiled and giggled.

"Well I know two ways to get me to stop," Sophie started as she placed her hand on her hip, "First, you could wake up a little earlier, and you ACTUALLY, tell Zen how you feel about him." She said with Sam growing a slight shade of red.

"I've tried, it's just," She said placing a hand on her right arm. "I'm just so nervous, I me, what if he rejects me, it could endanger our entire friendship! And I never want that to happen!" She said, placing her hands on her temples, like she had a migraine.

Sam was then taken out of her trance, as Sophie placed a hand on her shoulder. Sam looked into Sophie's emerald eyes, a trait given to her by her mother. "Sam, if you don't tell him how you feel, you'll just loose him to someone else." Sophie said, Sam try to cut in but stopped by Sophie's hand. "And no, 'I'm goanna when the war's over,' you need to tell him soon. Because things happen, and if you don't act soon, you'll just lose your chance."

Sophie removed her hand, giving Samantha the chance to speak, but not taking it. _'She isn't wrong,' Sam thought to her self, 'If I don't tell him, I could just lose my chance. He could either fall for another girl, or something bad happen to him cause of the war. Dammit, I hate when she's right sometimes.'_ Sam was soon taken out of of her thoughts, as the door opened to reveal a Noel, in elite riot gear, with her holding her helmet in her left arm.

"Ok, one of you can take there turn, cause I'm done." She said as she walked to the side to get the rest of her equipment. Sophie grabbed her stuff and started to head for the shower but stopped next to Samantha before leaving.

"Sam," She said, looking to her side, "I know it's hard, believe me when I say that. Its just I want to see, not only Zen happy, but I want to see the rest of my team happy as well." She said, a small blush forming on Sophie's face. "Including you, I...I'll see you when I'm done." She finished as she started to head for the shower room, and get ready for the day.

As Sophie left, Sam couldn't help but smile at the girl. She wondered how someone like her could be so mature, especially for the teams age. She sighed, as she got her cloths together, and started to getting ready for the day.

Fort Sol

Fort Sol. One New America's primary military bases, as well as the home to the New Federation. A rebel group with some of the best hand picked warriors on the planet, fighting against the Empire, a corrupted organization of people that only care for power and money. The Federation has been fighting them for a very long time, almost 80 years now, which was when the great war ended. And while Zen and his team joined not too long ago, they were pretty well respected for the ties, and skills on the battlefield. And now they were hear to meet with there commanding office about something important, something that's probably linked to the Empire.

The group of four, now in there respected attire, waked into the huge military base filled with soldiers, equipment, technology, weapons and more. They walked to the front desk with a greeting nods, and quick salutes as they passed other people. When they got to the front desk, a hologram of a woman in a button up uniform was behind the desk working on the holographic computer. "Welcome to Fort Sol, how may I help you?" The hologram asked kindly with a smile.

"Were hear to see General John of the American Armed Forces." Zen answered showing his Scroll for identification.

"Certainly," She said as she typed on the holographic keyboard, "If you could just wait at one of the seats, I'll get you four all set up." She said as she waved her hand to four empty seats in the back. The four teammates walked to the chairs and sat down, Samantha and Noel plopped down in the seats, while Zen and Sophie sat normally.

For a few minutes within the group, there was silence as they waited for John to call them down to speak with them. While the awkward silence continued forward, Sam was in deep thought. Sam took a deep breath for what she was about to do. She summoned all of her courage and turned towards her leader.

"H-Hey Zen," She said Zen turning towards her, there was no turning back now.

"Something troubling you Sam?" Zen said as Samantha shook her head no.

"No, I'm fine its just..." She paused, her nerves trying to get the best of her. _'Come on Sam, you can do this.'_ She thought while she took in another deep breath. "Zen, do you think we can-"

 _"Team Flame, the General is ready to see you. Repeat, Team Flame, the General is ready to see you."_ The women's voice died with the intercom turning off. Everyone in the team got up and started to walk to see the General. Samantha sighed as she got up and was about to leave, until she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. It was Zen.

"What were you about to say Sam, could we do what?" He said, with Sam forming a slight blush, but instantly faded away.

Zen let go of Samantha's arm, with Sam saying, "I-never mind, I'll tell you another time." She said as she walked away quickly, she messed up again, and she didn't want Zen to see her cry. She hated herself for acting in such a way.

Zen deeply sighed as the light blue haired Faunus walked away from him. "Sam," He said in a low tone, "What's wrong, I really hope your ok." He said as he started to walk towards his team.

The Lower Area of Fort Sol

It took a few minutes for the four to get down to the lower areas of the fort by elevator, but they soon made it to the lower levels. While most of the fort is used by the Armed Forces, the deeper parts of the fort are used by the New Federation, it's also the most restricted area of the fort, since you need four ID types to get in. Though to most people, Zen's team included, feel like your waiting for a million years during the ID Processing. The reason it feels like that is because they've been using outdated machines to do it. They can't mimic the mute device, that is designed with the other military like Scrolls, so they use outdated machinery to get past that so there location isn't compromised.

Zen and his team were on checkpoint four, the final security measure, and the one that determines weather your apart of the New Federation or not. If you don't have this, your not getting in the fort no madder what. "God, I hate identification!" Noel weighed while in the line that lead to a scanner that looked like it could be in an airport. "I don't see why we had to wait like ten minutes in those seats, we've practically been waiting for an hour!"

She said completely pissed off like she was ready to kill someone. "Oh come on Noel," Zen said with a slight sign of annoyance in his voice, and it's not from his teammate. "We have to go threw this every time we get a mission order from John, maybe you can try and learn some patience while in this line." Zen said with Noel crossing her arms.

 _'Like your one to talk, your just as annoyed in the damn line like the rest of us.'_ She thought to herself, "I guess I could, doesn't mean I like how they run it."

"None of us like how it's run Noel," Sophie stated, "It's just something we have to live with until they find a way to protect this area from outside sources." Sophie finished with Zen, finally getting to the front of the line. The battle vs the line and the team was over, for another day.

Each member went threw the scanner, as it scanned for a chip that was implanted in them when they first joined. Its a small chip, but it holds all of the information that a person needs to get in, it even has other functions. Like how it's all connected to a private communication hub, for teammates, and teams to communicate with each other when there on missions. A handy piece of hardware indeed while on the battlefield.

After they were all scanned in, they were finally let in the base. The base had people walking about doing there jobs in the bunker. Weather there walking to a briefing or there delivering something, this place was always busy. Originally, Fort Sol's lower parts were used as a fallout shelters for when the bombs fell in protected everyone inside, and has helped to keep the Federation free from being spotted or found out. So to say it was a good base would be an understatement.

The team was walking to John's office when they were stopped by a familiar voice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Team Flame, themselves." The voice said as Zen turned to a guy covered head to toe in red and black power armor(light model).

"Miles, it's been a while." Zen said with a light smile on his face. The two guys then gave each other a fist bump as a way of saying hello.

"It's good to see you guys again. And Noel...I guess you look ok." He teased making a quick joke with the blond. Miles and Noel have had a bit of a rivalry ever since she joined Team Flame. Which was a little late for certain reasons, but her skills with her twin pistol, and basically all guns in general, it would be crazy for her to not get excepted in the grope.

"But in all seriousness, what brings you back to the bunker? I haven't seen you guys since we went on that joint op together." Miles asked calling the base a name he and his team call from time to time. There team is known as the VR5,a task force comprised of soldiers from the vr experiments. The vr experiments were test for the first recruits of the latest Era of the New Federation soldiers to overcome, five of the surviving recruits came together to form skills are well known, and they are one of if not the best task force in the New Federation, as well as the New American Armed forces. And with Team Flame on there side they were almost unstoppable.

"Were hear to see John. He said he has something important to tell us." Sophie explained with Miles nodding with what she said.

"Well John is the war room right, he's speaking with one of the leaders in Europe, I just left from there myself, and it wasn't pretty." Miles warned, Zen thanking him and saying they'll be carful in a joking manner. Zen was about to leave until he stops himself and turns to Miles who was walking away himself.

"Miles, wait!" Zen slightly shouted with Miles stopping in his tracks. He didn't turn to the Faunus as he stood there with his back facing Zen. Almost like movie poster he saw one time. "Are you and your team ok after the whole...incident." Zen said trying not to drive the knife deeper in the wound that was Miles' heart. Miles just looked to the floor, trying his hardest to hold it in.

"Yeah, we're good...it's just hard to imagine that she's gone. We've been threw so much worse shit, but she killed by a stray fucking bullet, the lucky basterd." He answered not facing Zen, just staring at the stone of the ground. His fist clenching to the guy who took out his teammate, his friend, his sister in arms. "Well always remember her. I guess we should be called VR4 now, huh. Hehe." He said, trying to up the mood with a joke but failed. He let out a sigh at the end of his laugh.

"Miles, I know this a tough time for you, so if you need anything, anything at all, just let me know" Zen told him, Miles turning his head to the young was only two years younger then him, yet he's one of the most mature people Miles has ever met. He was glad to have him as a friend.

Miles chuckled as he looked to the Faunus. "Thanks Zen, I might take you up on that offer sooner or later. I'm glad your someone who's there watch others backs, even if you don't truly know them." Miles said, Zen forming a smile on his face. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye Zen." Miles walked away, his hand in saying goodbye to his friend for now.

Zen, with a smile on his face went to go catch up with his team. So he can see what his old commanding office has to say.

Zen and his team made it to the war room where Miles said John was to be, and sure enough he was, and he was not in a good mood. He was arguing with a man on the screen, who was wearing a military uniform with a bunch of metals and badges placed on it as well as on his shoulders. This guy was definitely a man of high rank, probably a general or something. He was also next to a man who was wearing an expensive looking suit with a crown button on his suit, he had his hand to his head like he had a killer headache obviously annoyed from were the conversation was going. There was also a woman on the screen as well with the same expression and same suit, though her pin was a of a flag with red, white and blue, with small stars on the flag.

"Forget it John!" The general yelled at the Faunus. "The United Kingdom will not give New American the weaponry, let alone the support for your little escapade!" The man on the screen yelled. Frustrated, John slammed his hands on the desk.

"You don't understand!" He yelled clenching his fist in the air, "The Empire is planning something, and if we don't do something thousands will die!"

The general narrowed his eyes at the Faunus. "And tell me, do you have believable proof of the Empire has 'done' as you say?" He asks, emphasizing the word "done" as he said it.

"W-Well, not that much, but-"

"But nothing! If you don't have reasonable proof for this, then we will not help you!" He yells, John growing angry at the man.

"For fuck sakes can you just listen! Your majesty, please hear me out with this." John pleaded to the man in the suit. The man moved his hand away from his head and looked to the Faunus general, fixing his tie as he looks at the Faunus.

"Well I think-" Before he could continue he was stopped with a hand placed on his shoulder, the general of the United Kingdom shook his head to the man, an annoyed expression molded on his face. "I apologize general, but until we know that the Empire is indeed a threat, we can't give you the support it needs." The man said, John in a state of shock. John goes to try again but was soon interrupted by the man in the suit. "That is my final answer. Good day general." He says in a serious tone, the screen of the two men fading leaving only the women on the screen.

John looks at the table, his fist clenching from the leaders answer. "FUCK!" He screams as he slams the table out of rage. The table, polished and cracked, from the impact of his fist. This is the third time he's asked the outer countries for help. While countries like the Japan are willing to help them, Europe has been one that's more docile, not just with New America, but also with the other countries of the world. After the the war of 2077,they've been more independent with what they do with interaction. Providing most of the resources they need for by themselves. Its something everyone hopes they can grow out of soon.

The women the screen sighed then gave a reassuring smile. "You did your best John," She said looking at the Faunus general, "There just afraid about all this. After all, they haven't been fighting these guys all there lives like us. So it will probably be a while till we have them on our side." She, earning a look from John.

"While that may be true, we don't have that kind of time." He said looking to his hand, which was now covered in splinters from the table. "It's not just us that's in trouble, it's the entire world. They won't stop till they either have us under there feet, or us dead." He clenched his hand, ignoring the pain from the pieces of wood. He sighed as he looked to the woman. "Thank you for the words Madam President, it helped me a bit."

She smiled to her friend, knowing that what she said wasn't completely useless. "Of course, and please John you don't have to call me that. Just call me Riza. Were friends after all," She said making John smile, an easy task for the young president. "Take care John. Will talk again soon." She said as the screen soon dissolved, the screen no longer in the spot where it was before.

John, not having to look at the four that were behind him to know who they were. "I'm glad you guys finally made it." He said the four teens walking in to see there commanding office.

"We would have bee hear sooner if that ID process didn't take so freakin' long. I mean seriously, it's runs like the speed of a-" Noel stopped her joke when she saw the expression on John's face as he turned around, cold, dead, ready to kill at the drop of a hat. "Ok so that's the mood were going with, huh."

"John, why'd you call us hear? Why did you want talk to us?" Zen asked, looking at the man who's helped them so much to get to this point. John has always been somewhat of a father figure to the four teens, even Noel who was the oldest in the group. Being there to pick them up when needed, as well as training them to be the vary best they can be. So they can be there to help end this.

"Zen, Sophie, Samantha, and Noel." He said as he walked close to the four. "You four have proved to me that your capable handling the toughest times, and doing what's necessary." John stated as he looked all four of them in the eye, serious in everything he said.

"John..." Zen started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"But you four are also some of the only people I can trust, and with this war, that's what lives have been based on. 'Trust'. And the people you put your faith in..." John said as his words trailed off, him unable to find the right words to say.

Zen walked up to the general and placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping John back to reality. "John, we're ready. We'll do everything in our power to take down the Empire. And to stop there plans." Zen said, turning to his team with agreeing nods.

John smiled at the four, there expression resonating into soldier that was next to them. 'They really have grown up into quite the individuals haven't they.' He thought to himself, a general covered in dark armor next to four kids that are able to fight an entire army of soldiers, as well as able to warm anyone's heart even in the darkest positions. They truly are special. "You four will be heading to Vale, there are two mission that need to be taken care of." John said shocking the teens.

"Wait, wait, wait! We're going to Vale!" Samantha asked, an expression like her team showing on her face."

"Yes that's right. We've been on the defensive for far to long, and with what's coming, we'll have no choice in trying to stay out of it when something to stop it." John said as he took out his Scroll and typed a few things on the screen, the three girls getting beeps from there's and went to investigate. "Samantha, Noel, and Sophie. You three will be heading to a building that is said to be a safe house for a high ranking officer that has helped in getting sleeper agents in Vale. You are to get any information you can from the target, kill him, then get your assess back hear for further instruction. If you do this, we can put a major loss in there plan. Understood?" He asked, the three girls placing there Scrolls in there pockets, answering him with a "yes sir" and a salute.

John nodded as he turned his gaze to Zen, who was somewhat confused, in his order. "Wait, am I not going on there mission?" He asked with John nodding.

"That's right your not. Your instead starting another mission in Vale that involves us in Beacon, I've already informed there Headmaster about your presents. You need to tell him everything about the Empire and what we know. We need him on our side, and he needs to know what going behind his back. Then you need to gain at least one of the teams trust. When you do so, tell them about the Empire, and try to get them on our side as well. It might not be much, but it could help us with this. Understood?" John said slightly shocking the wolf Faunus. Beacon has always been the place he wanted to go so he could to learn how to become a Huntsmen. Its been a dream of his for as long as he could remember, but the reason he's going there this time isn't for his dream, it's to stop the Empire and what ever they were planning. "Do you understand Zen?" John asked, time for the Faunus slowing.

This was something else entirely, the fact that Zen and his team were heading to Beacon for a mission was something none of them excepted, but it's not to learn, or to train, no. This is to fight, to fight the enemy that has been a thorn up there side since day one, and now there going to do something, something big that he couldn't let happen. Zen looked to John, time returning to its normal speed as he smirk on his face, "Alright, when do we start?"

 **A/N:Thank you for reading the first chapter to my first ever fan fiction, RWBY:Red War. I've had this idea in my mind for a very long time, and I am so excited to finally be bringing it to you all! I hope you enjoyed, and that you found this interesting to stick around. Chapter 2 should be coming soon so in the mean time take care everyone.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Beacon

_Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY,it is own by its separate creators.I only own the story and the original characters._

Chapter 2 - Beacon

Near Beacon Docks

 _"Were almost at the landing docks Zen. ETA, sixty seconds."_ The pilot said on the intercom as Zen approached the castle like structure after being stopped by several Atlas airships. Luckily they were able to get in easily thanks to the New American sigil, and the council's knowledge of New America being in Vale. Zen looked out the window of the class 1 flyer(flyers are aircrafts used in both the New American Military, as well as in the New Federation, they range from class 1s,class 2s and class 3s),looking at the beautiful city of Vale, the one think that bothered him(and gave him an eye sore),was the fleet of Atlas ships in the sky.

Zen was the only one present in the flyer, his team at the other assignment somewhere else in the large city. It was the first time in a while that he's been alone on a mission, and it felt strange to him, alien even. He wasn't used to it because he has always been next to his team, and it was always noisy. While Zen didn't like the noise as much, he always dealt with it, it had somewhat of a nice feel to it. Zen was then was brought back into reality as the flyer made a bump, the thrusters started to steady as it land. They have arrived at there destination.

 _"Ok Zen we made it. Next time I'm hear is when I'll bring your team. Good luck out there."_ The pilot said as Zen walked to the main door, said door started to go down to form a ramp to walk off of. As the door was going down, the young Faunus saw two people standing in front of him. There was man who wore black everything, the only thing that wasn't black was his green scarf. His hair was silver and had a cane at his side and a mug in his hand. The person next to him was a women who wore an ironed shirt as well as an ironed black skirt, she also had a cape, a wand of sorts, as well as blond hair, both individuals wore glasses as well.

Zen walked off the flyer, the aircraft taking off as he walked to the two people in front of him. "Good evening, my name Professor Ozpin, I am the Headmaster of this academy, the person next to me is one of the teachers of Beacon, Professor Goodwitch." He said with the woman nodding at Zen as a way of greeting him.

"Good evening sir, my name is Zen Falcon, though I'm sure you already know that." Zen said with Ozpin noticing his wolf ears and tail, the extra appendages looking rather familiar to the man. Zen soon noticed as he cleared his throat. "Is there a problem, sir?" Zen ask, quickly bring him back to reality.

"Apologizes for staring. Its just that you look familiar to me, have we met?" The Headmaster asked, leaving Zen confused. He didn't know anyone named Ozpin in his life, but who knows maybe he has, maybe he hasn't, he'll just have to see for himself.

"In other news, there are a few more things we have to go over. So if you could follow me, I'll lead you to my office." Ozpin said as he and Goodwitch started to lead the young Faunus into the building.

They walked into the school, as Zen looked at his surrounding, he saw that the school was put together extremely well. The tiles on the ground were neatly in place, the pillars centered in there place nicely, even the walls were of equal length. Not to say they didn't have stuff like this at Zen's combat school(which is helped run by New Federation personal),The Fighter's Academy, but the school was just recently built not to long ago after the retaking of New America.

And Beacon has been around for quite some time, possibly as long since the end of the war. Whatever the case, it was very well preserved.

Ozpin and Glenda stopped at an elevator with Ozpin pressing a small button on the side. The metal door sledding open as the three walked inside. Once inside, Glenda pressed the top button in the elevator. The doors closed as the metal box starts to move upwards to the tower. There was no noise in the elevator, just silence as the sound of the elevator went up the metal shaft.

The elevator stopped as the doors to the elevator opened once again to reveal a room with gears not lodged together turning and running the clock outside, as well as a desk near a window with an amazing view of the city. Apart from the airships in the sky. "Huh, you got quite the office sir." Zen said, Ozpin moving over to his desk, with Glenda nearby.

"Yes, it is a bit extravagant isn't it, though it let's me keep an eye on the place I care for so much. And please, there's no need for the formalities, I am not your Headmaster, so you may just call me Ozpin." He said calmly taking his seat at the desk. "Now, what does your Headmaster want me to know." He asked catching Zen off guard.

"What do you mean?" Zen asked confused.

"Well its obvious that you don't have questions for me, and your one to learn of an area quickly. So the only logical reason that you would speak with me was to relay a message," He said as he took a sip from his mug. "Am I wrong?"

 _'Oh, he's good.'_ Zen thought as he sat down in the chair across from him. "Ok then, but before I tell you, I need to know that this information will stay in this room. And the information will not be spread until I decide who to spread it to. Understood." Zen said firmly, Glenda was about to speak until she was stopped by Ozpin raising his hand.

He nodded to Zen, "Of course, but whatever it is I will tell my associates as well, I don't keep this type of information secret to Themis that fine?"

"Sure, that's fair." Zen said as he took a deep breath. "I've come baring a message from my superiors, as you have already found out. I came to tell you, that the Empire is planning an attack on Vale." Zen said, Glenda formed a mix of shock and disbelief on her face, with Ozpin's expression barely changing.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Glenda asked, being the first time she spoke to the Faunus. "How would your Headmaster know about such sensitive information like that?" She said, raising her voice a tad.

Zen turned his gaze to the blonde haired woman. "Well first off, the person Ozpin talked to, wasn't the Headmaster of Fighter's Academy, that was the general of the New Federation. Me and my team are apart of the New Federation." As soon as Zen said that, Glenda got into a defensive position, pointing her wand at Zen's head. Zen reacted, and got up from his seat and pulled out his pistol that he kept on him, and pointed it at Glenda's shoulder.

Ozpin sighed at his Glenda, "Glenda, please-"

"No! Why should we trust someone from the New Federation? For all we know, he could just be hear to get information, and launch his own attack!"

"And what purpose would I have to do that. If I wanted information, I could have taken it by getting into your servers. The New Federation has no reason to attack Vale, we only wish to make sure the four kingdoms actually see the light of tomorrow, not to start another world war." Zen stopped as he looked at Ozpin, "Also, I have been trained to fight and disable more stronger Huntsmen and Huntresses. So if you wanted to fight me it would take a lot more to take me down. And I would prefer to avoid a fight." Zen finished looking back at Glenda, her wand still held to his head, but her stance more loose than it was before.

Ozpin let out a sigh as he looked to the blond Huntress. "Glenda, let's hear Zen out, its' possible that what he says could give us an idea of the enemy that we know of." He said to Glenda, with her flustered at the wolf Faunus. She then gave in and lowered her wand, with Zen doing the same with his pistol. He placed the gun back in his hidden holster as he sat back down in the chair.

Ozpin looked to the young Faunus. "Zen, why would the Empire want to attack Vale, after all they've done for the kingdoms after the great war?" Ozpin asked as Zen started to reach for something in his pocket.

"That was just so they could get on everyone's good side." He said as Zen pulled out his Scroll from his pocket. He then pressed a button to show a holographic image of pictures of people as well as lines leading to certain places on the image. Both Glenda and Ozpin examined the pictures, as well as the lines and we're they went. "Really, they don't care for us. The only thing they'll care about is money, power, and control. And they won't care who they have to hurt or kill to get it." Zen finished with Glenda in shock,he looked over to Ozpin to see him in the same expression. While it wasn't the same as Glenda's, it was clearly shock.

Ozpin then began to straighten himself in his seat. "[Ahem]I thank you Zen for this information, if you could, I would like to see you hear again to explain this to my associates. They deserve to know as much as us." Ozpin said to the Faunus. Zen nods yes as he walks out of the room and into the elevator.

When he was gone, Glenda turned to the silver haired man, a serious face molded on her skull. "Do you think it was wise for us to trust him." Glenda asked him, Ozpin setting down his mug.

"Yes Glenda I'm sure. While he is still vary secretive to us, I can assure you his motives are pure," He said as he looked at his cane, "And I'm sure if he's who I believe he is, then there's no question why we shouldn't trust him."

Beacon Main Room

Zen was in the elevator, the rattling sound on the walls as the metal box made its way down. "I say that went well." Zen said, as he heard a growing noise, his wolf ears perked up as he looked around. In his head he thought he was being stupid, how could a Grim be inside a space of this size. The growling was heard again, he looked down to see it was his stomach. "Guess I'm hungry, I had a feeling that biscuit wasn't as filling as most people say it was. I'll stop by the dining hall before I go check out my room." He said with the elevator coming to a stop. The doors opened as Zen walked out of the elevator and started to look for the dining hall.

Zen wondered the halls of the school, looking for the dining hall, with no success in sight. "God, the only class I have intress in right now is lunch, yet I can't find it anywhere." Zen joked as he held his stomach with the little food he had inside it. It was like a weapons locker with no weapons inside.

Zen has always had a big appetite, as he was able to eat a lot at a very young age. Most people always considered his stomach to be the equivalent to a black hole, as he was always able to eat and never stopped until he knew he was full. This would make getting hungry a walking nightmare for the young Faunus.

The wolf Faunus soon turned a corner only to be met with a solid object in his way, the object made a thud sound as it landed on the hard floor. Zen looked down to see a girl around his age covered mostly in black and red. She wore a combat skirt of that color with leggings going down to her boots, she also had dark hair with a bit of red at the tips with a pale complexion and silver eyes. She let out an "ow" as she sat on the ground, she soon looked up to see the wolf Faunus in front of her

"Sorry," Zen said as he extended his arm out in front of her. "I didn't see you there, are you alright, ma'am?" He said gently, the girl's face turning a light shade of pink as she excepted the hand.

She was pulled up from the ground and began to dust off her skirt, she was a little shorter then the male Faunus by only by a few inches. "Yes I'm fine, thank you. Sorry for bumping into you." She said in a cute innocent voice as she looked to the Faunus. She clears her throat as she puts her hand out in front of the young Faunus. "By the way, my names Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you." She greeted with a cheerful smile, a smile able to lighten anyone's day.

Zen looked at the girl for a few seconds before excepting the small hand himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm..." He paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "Just call me Fenrir. I don't really give my name out to most people when I first meet them." He said, confusing the girl, unsure what he meant by what he said. They soon took there hands back there sides where they were originally placed.

Zen looked to the young Rose as he quickly remembered something. "Say I know we just met, but do you think you can lead me to the dining hall, I'm starving." He said as the girl let out a giggle.

"Well your heading the complete opposite way if that's where you were going. Come on I'll lead you there, just try to keep up." She said in a playful tone as she took off like a rocket. The young wolf Faunus just letting out chuckle.

He looked in the direction the girl took off, as he began to speak to himself, "You haven't changed a bit Little Red." He said, the nickname bringing back peaceful memories as he began to run, to catch up with the red blur.


	4. Chapter 3 - Finding the Right Team

_Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY,it is own by its separate creators.I only own the story and the original characters._

Chapter 3 - Finding the Right Team

Dining Hall

Ruby was the first one to get to the dining hall. She looked behind her to see Zen in pursuit, he stopped next to her with little to no sweat on him, his breath at a normal rate as well. Ruby was amazed that someone could run at her speed and not have a grain of sweat on his face. "You know," Zen said as he stared into her eyes, the silver eyes from his past. "I bet you could best a friend of mine in a race, and that guy can be dangerously fast if the time is right." He said as Ruby chuckled a bit. She went to the table they would be sitting at while Zen went to go buy his food.

Ruby took her seat in one of the many seats at her table, she just sat, with her thoughts taking her. 'What's going on with you,' Ruby thought to herself, 'Why do I feel weird in my stomach? Like I'm about to throw up. Is it because of that guy?' She thought, though before she could continue someone put a hand on her should, she was taken out of her thoughts and put back into reality. She turned around to see a blonde haired girl with a smile on her face. Her name was Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey sis, what brings you hear? I thought you already had lunch." The blonde asked as she looked to her little sister.

"Oh, that's because I'm waiting for a friend, I just met him and I want to get to know him a bit." She said with Zen coming over to the table as if that was his cue. "Oh there you...are." She stopped as she looked at the tray full of food. It had one of each of the food on the tray, like a cheeseburger, a hotdog, two slices of pizza, spaghetti, and several desserts on the side. Ruby and Yang, we're both in shock.

Zen looked to Ruby's expression, and said, "I had a small breakfast today." Zen said, getting a slight giggle out of the girl.

"There's no way you can eat all of that." Yang said as Zen turned his gaze to her. Getting the same feeling he got from Ruby.

"Oh, this is my older sister Yang Xiao Long, she's on the same team as mean, so I'm glad you got to meet her." The young Rose chimed in.

Zen took a deep breath then looked at the blond, "So, you think I can't eat all of this?" Zen said with a smirk, as Yang had one growing on her face as well.

She chuckled as crossed he arms. "Yup. If you can eat all of that, I'll give you~, fifteen lien." She said as Zen chuckled at the blonds request.

"No one really challenges me to something, especially to something like this." He said as he picked up the burger and took a hug bite out of it. "So I accepted your challenge, Yang. Get ready to loose." Zen said as Yang sat down next her sister, and watched as Zen was eating his, with a smug face. There's no way she could loose.

*

Yang couldn't believe she lost. Zen ate the last of his chocolate cake, leaving the tray like it was just cleaned in a dishwasher. Ruby let out a "whoa" with Yang just sitting there in with her mouth wide open in shock. How could one person eat that much food in one sitting.

"And, done. I believe you owe me fifteen lien." Zen said in a smug expression as he licked the remaining frosting on the fork. Yang sighed as she reached for her wallet for the money.

"Anyway," Ruby said trying to change the subject. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Fenrir. Like where are you from?" She asked.

"Well I hail from New America. Its a small island off the cost of the Dragon Continent. Its tuff sometimes, but we make do with what we can." Zen said, Ruby instantly getting interested. Rarely anyone talks about New America or the other outside countries of this planet. So it made for an interesting topic when people talked about them.

"Oh, so you were born in New America, that sounds nice." Yang said as she gave Zen the money. And yes she's still a little salty about the whole thing.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't really say hail. Considering I wasn't born there." Zen said he got confused looks from Ruby and Yang. "I was actually born in Patch, me and my sister just moved there while we were young." He said, the young Rose grew a smile on her face.

"No way! Yang and I were born on Patch as well!" She said excitedly. While Zen and Ruby were in conversation, Yang had a thought running through her mind.

She just looked at the Faunus, a curious look molded on her face. 'I wonder...is he-' She thought as Zen noticed the blond looking and turned his attention to her.

"Hey Yang, you all right?" He asked, getting the blonds attention. She shook her head, her golden locks swishing side to side with each motion.

"Yeah I'm good, just thinking of something." She said, as a light bulb went off in her head. A smile grew on her face as she looked at the Faunus. "Say Fenrir, think you have time for a quick sparing match." She said happily.

Zen was taken back by her request. "Why do you want to fight me? I just got hear." He asked the blond, unsure as to why she would ask this suddenly, with Ruby the same way.

Yang smile let out a smile as she got up from the table. "I know, but I'd like to see what you can do. Plus it could be a little preview before we're in the Tournament duking it out for real." She said, mentioning the tournament. It was kind of obviously for some one to make that assumption when you have weapons strapped to your waist.

Zen was one to take on many challenges, especially ones that involved a one on one with a fellow ally. While Zen and his team have fought many enemies in there career as New Fed operatives, this girl would be the person he would fight that was from another Kingdom. It was a little exciting when the young Faunus thought about it.

Zen smiled as he got up from the table and stood, his fighters sense taking over. "Alright, I'll take you up on your offer. I just hope your ready to lose." He said playfully as he cracked knuckles.

Yang chuckled. "Oh, will see."

Combat Classroom

Ruby sat in one of the many seats in the room, she looked at the two students in the arena ready to fight, Yang's Ember Celica fully extended from her bracelets to her golden gauntlets, with Zen's weapon still attached to his waist. 'Why doesn't Fenrir take out his weapon, is he planning on fight Yang bare handed!' Ruby thought as a girl mostly covered in white entering the room, with another girl mostly in black with a bow following.

"Ruby what's going on that you had to get us down to the combat room?" The white haired girl asked as she looked to see Aqua and Yang in the middle of the arena.

The girl looked to her partner in her seat. "Hey Weiss. Yang wanted me to call you and Blake down hear so you guys could see her "destroy the new guy" as she put it." Ruby jokingly said making the girls chuckle a bit. "Plus, he's from New America, so I thought it would be interesting for us to watch!" Ruby said excitedly, with Blake somewhat curious, and Weiss not so much.

Weiss looked to the Faunus in the arena, getting somewhat of a weird vibe from him. She was taken out of her trance with someone waving a hand in front of her. "Weiss, you ok?" Blake asked as the white haired girl looked to her friend, she sighed as she sat in one of the seats next to Ruby.

"I'm fine," She reassured, with her feeling weighing her words down like rocks. "It's just, something about that guy that doesn't sit right with me." She said with both Ruby and Blake unsure with what she meant.

Yang could feel her blood boiling with excitement, as the battle between her and Fenrir was about to begin. "I hope your ready to loose." Yang said as she got into her fighting stance with her fist at the ready. Zen did the same placing his hands to his face, but in a different way then Yang's. Yang just looked confused, he doesn't have have his weapon at the ready. "Aren't you going to take out your weapon?" Yang asked the Faunus boy.

Zen let out a chuckle when the blond brawler asked. "I like to see how my opponents are at fighting without my weapon when it comes to a sparing match. Makes things a bit more interesting." He said as he moved his hands to the back of his head, making his blue helmet close without breaking his stance. The light of the room making a glare on the side of his helmet.

He reached back and pulled up the blue hood from his jacket, covering the back of his helmet. "Come at me whenever your ready, let's see what your made of." He said, making the blond smile.

 _'That's all I needed to hear.'_ She thought, as Yang stared charge at the Faunus ready to deliver the first blow. She leaped off the ground, she let out a battle cry as she raised her fist for Zen's face while his stance stayed the same, he didn't move a inch as the blond reduced the distance.

There was soon a loud smack as Yang made contact with Zen, dust flying around the arena as if a tornado just touched down were the two stood.

The three teammates sitting in the seats moved there hands to there faces as dust flew in their direction. As the dust started to clear from the stands, Ruby looked to where the two stood. Zen had just let a attack from Yang, a very powerful fighter in Team RWBY and in Beacon, and took it head on not even trying to move out of the way. It was like he wanted the blond brawler hit him. The dust soon began to clear as the the three girls sitting looked to the arena, expecting Fenrir knocked out from the attack, but to there surprise, they didn't.

Instead they saw the wolf Faunus holding his ground, as he held a shocked Yang's fist in his left hand. The blond brawler couldn't believe that her attack was blocked so easily and so effortlessly.

"You know, I believe I owe you some credit." Zen said, letting go of Yang's fist, as he went into a regular stance.

Yang looked and wondered why he had his guard down, is he cocky, or was he simply unaffected by what had happened. "Oh yeah?" Yang said.

"Yes. While I have fought many brawling type fighters in my time, there strength doesn't compare to yours." He said as Yang formed a smirk from the compliment, she then clenched her fist and tried to punch the unguarded Faunus, only to find that she didn't hit anything. Only the air with her fist surrounded by black smock. "Too slow goldilocks."

Yang turned her head to see Zen behind her. _'This guy can teleport!'_ Yang thought as she felt pain in her back. Zen had kicked her in the back making her fly to the other side of the arena, as she landed on the ground. She started to get up slowly, only to be met face to face(or in this case mask to face)with her opponent, as he stared to throw more fast punches and kicks at the brawler. The blond had little success in dogging the attacks or getting a hit on him, he was just way to fast for the brawler.

Yang started to throw more punches when she tried to mix things up with a right kick to the juggler, only to be caught by the Faunus' right hand. She quietly cursed as she was lifted off the ground and was slammed several times on the hard ground. After meeting the payment several times, Zen then threw Yang upward in the air. Using his semblance he appeared next to the brawler in the air as he kicked her back to the ground, forming a crater in the hard floor where she landed.

Yang jumped from the crater as Zen landed a few feet away from her. Zen stood there in his fighting stance, waiting for the blonde's next move. Yang was breathing heavily as she looked to the Faunus, it has only been a few minutes and already she was breathing heavy and was exhausted from this ordeal. She could already tell that her aura was getting closer to the red, even without her Scroll she could tell her. If he could do this with out his weapon, what could he do with it, hell what could he do with the help of his team, now that was some shit Yang wanted to see. She looked for something, anything to try and get the upper hand on this guy, as she looked she could see his Faunus tail sawing slightly from side to side. A few short seconds later and she soon hatched a plan.

Yang started to run towards Zen, as he did the same in order to close distance from the blond brawler. Zen was then surprised when Yang skidded to a stop while firing shotgun blast at him, making him roll to the side to dodge the oncoming attack. When Zen looked to where Yang originally was he saw no one there. It was like drawn yellow lines showed where she was instead of the blond brawler. He began to search for his blond opponent, with his senses diligently at work in order to locate her. Zen's ears twitched in the helmet as he heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked, he turned quickly to see Yang leaping towards him at high speeds.

With no way to dodge the oncoming attack, Zen reached back and grabbed a handle and removes the the object from his waist as it starts to take its true form. He then swings the object just in time to stop her punch lined for his face. The pellets from shotgun shells stopped at his helmet, as it left scratches on the front of the blue surface.

Zen takes a few swing with the object, making Yang jump back, putting distance between the two. At her current distance she could see what the object was. It was a scythe like Ruby's but with a few slight differences. The main frame was red and blue with a bit about black, the blade itself was comprised of a dark black with bits of red on it as if it was just used to kill someone with the fresh blood still on it. It was crafted well, with the user holding it with both hands, he then moved the blade in a stance with the blade pointing to the ground but with Zen ready to charge and strike. Zen formed a smile under his helmet. "Well, seems things have gotten interesting."

Beacon Tower

At the top of Beacon Tower, Ozpin, and Glenda were watching the fight against Zen and Yang on the Holo TV in the room. "Hmm, he certainly is skilled in combat that's for sure." Glenda commented as the fights continues on screen.

"It seems my suspicion was right." Ozpin said, getting Glenda attention. "That Faunus boy, is the son of Thren Falcon." He said as the teacher's eyes widened in disbelief.

She looked back to the screen. The fact that this boy was possibly the son of Thren Falcon, one of the best Huntsmen to graduate from Beacon was unbelievable. "When he said 'Falcon,' I thought he was lying to us and was trying to cover his true identify. When I look at it now I know that's not the case. And your sure that this is Thren's son." She asked, her gaze locked onto the scythe wielding Faunus.

"I believe he is," The man paused, as he went to the screen for a closer look. "He has the same traits as his father, including the two Faunus parts he has. A Faunus typically has only one animal trait, where he and Thren have two. Though, there's just something about him that makes him different from his father." He finished with Glenda unsure what he meant by his words.

She looks the man she's known for so long. "What makes you say that?" She asked, Ozpin not answering at first, as eyes locked to the screen observing the young Faunus, having slight memory flashes in the process.

"I've known Thren for as long as I can remember, but unlike his son, he had little to no light in his heart. And that darkness, is the same darkness as the Grimm. But more powerful in some unknown way." He said, turning from the screen and looked to Glenda, she instantly made a face as if she knew what he was about to say next.

She let's out a sigh, unsure weather these next events will end well. "So, what do we do now?"

Ozpin let out a small smile with his words. "I believe its time for old friends to reunite." He said as he turned back to the screen as the fight raged on.

Back to Combat Classroom

Yang was immediately surprised by the sudden revile of the weapon, the scythe's edge reflecting the light filled in the room. There were very little scythe wielders in the kingdoms of Remnant, as it's one of the most hardest weapons to master, as well as the most dangerous weapon in Remnant. Her thoughts soon took over, questions and possibly answers started to race threw her head, like her head was about to explode, with one possibility always coming back.

"Hey!" A voice broke her thoughts as she looked to the direction of the Faunus named Fenrir, but now...now the blond brawler had another idea instead. "Everything ok? You seem a little on edge." He said in a joking manner. Yang just looked at him, a familiar sound to the words coming from his mouth. Yang clenched her fist, her hair now turning into flames, her eyes now a complete blood red, her semblance was fully activated, as she stared at the Faunus, with a thirst for blood. She didn't care who this person was as of now, she just wanted to beat the guy down to the ground.

The ground cracked underneath her as she charged the Faunus. When she got to him, she started to throw punches all over at rapid fire speed, with Zen either blocking or dogging the attacks. He swung his scythe at high speeds to try and get attacks on the brawler as well. Yang got low to the ground and swipe her leg attempting to knock him off balance, Zen jumped over her leg and swung his scythe close to the girls face. She barely dodged the attack as the only indentation of said attack was a cut on her cheek from the blade. She pulled her hand back placed a fast and strong punch to the face, sending the young Faunus flying. He threw his scythe to where his body was going as the blade stuck to the ground. He firmly placed his feet on the scythe's grip. Stopping his fly and making the blade edge back a bit as it supported his weight.

He stood at full height on the weapon revealing his helmet's current appears. The blue helmet was cracked on the left side, reviling his left brown eye as he looked to the person who gave him the damaged helmet. Yang smiled as she cocked her gauntlets and started to run towards him, with Zen flipping of the scythe as he ran forward grabbing the scythe in his sprint out of the ground and in a ready position as he ran. The space between the two became smaller and smaller as Yang raises her fist for another head shot with Zen raising his scythe for an attack for her legs. As they where at range, time seemed to stop for the fighters and Team RWBY. The young leader soon noticed something coming off the Faunus. It was a black mist like smoke that looked like it could consume the user in a instant. 'He's about to teleport again!?' Ruby soon thought as Zen disappeared with Yang's fist once again meeting smoke instead of her target.

The brawler quietly cursed as she felt something sharp on her leg. She soon was in the air as she landed face first on the ground, an "ooo" could be heard from her team as she rolled herself on her back. She was about to get up from the ground until she felt the cold metal of a blade placed to her neck. She looked up to see Zen on top of her with his scythe to her neck. He took one hand off his weapon to take off his hood and to deactivate his broken helmet, a smug smile plastered on his face. "Looks like a win goldilocks." Zen said, Yang just sighing out of frustration, but couldn't help but give of a smile. Zen retracted his weapon and placed it back on his waist as he put out a hand to pick the girl up. Yang took it, as she was lifted off the ground now an inch away from his face.

She locked with Zen's eyes, she felt like she could see into his brown eyes forever until she was interrupted by a small chirpy voice. "Fenrir!" Ruby yelled as she ran to the Faunus, her friends right behind. "Fenrir that scythe, its..."

"Um, Ruby?" Zen asked, somehow knowing what she was going to say next.

"AMAZING!" The young leader yelled, stars in her eyes as Zen smiled at the other scythe welder. She then rushed behind him and grabs Zen's weapon right off his waist and started to examine said weapon. "Wow, it's look a lot like mines, but it's different in a way! It also feels somewhat light, not what I'm used to, but I like it! I really, really like it." Ruby said excitedly, her team giving off looks, with Weiss facing paling herself, Blake giving a small smile, and Yang laughing to her little sisters expression.

Ruby was taken out of her fan girl mode as she felt an arm over her shoulder. She looked to her left to see a smiling Zen staring at her with a smile, "So, are you done swooning over my weapon?" Zen asked, Ruby's face turning red as she realized what she was doing.

"I um..." She nervously said handing the weapon back to its owner. She put her hands on her cheeks to try and hide her blush, "...S-sorry, I can be a real dork when it comes to weapons sometimes, hehe." She slightly chuckled, her nervous tone still preset.

Zen chuckled at the girl's cute nature, placing his scythe on his waist, he tried to lead the conversation from getting awkward by asking some questions. "So, mind if I ask your names." He asked looking at the four girls in front of him. Ruby, now out of her nervous state, looked to the Faunus and started to introduce the girls.

"Guys, this hear is Fenrir, he's the guy I met this afternoon. And Fenrir this hear is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and then you already know Yang. Together, we form team RWBY!" Ruby cheered, a smile forming on Zen's face.

Most people would think that there just a regular team from one of the many combat schools in Remnant, but to Zen these girls were much more. He could see it, especially in there leader. They are strong, brave and could be of great help. This is the team that Zen could trust. "Hmmm, RWBY. Ruby Rose. You know that kind of causes some confusion when you think about it." Zen said a slight chuckle from the girls.

"So then Fenrir, why did you come to Vale?" The white haired girl named Weiss asked, changing the subject of Zen's original question.

Zen turned to the white haired heiress to his side. "Well, my team and I are going to be competing in the Vital Festival Tournament." He said, getting shocked stares from Weiss and Blake, as the two sisters already knew his arrival in the tournament.

"That's great, but if your hear why isn't the rest of your team hear then?" Ruby questioned.

"The rest of my team had some extra work to do, so I was sent hear to get everything in order for New America's big entrance in the tournament." Zen said, not to reveal what his team was really doing hear. Even though this was the team that he's chosen, he still had to keep things discreet for the time being.

Zen's ears perked up as he heard a single clap from the white haired girl. "Well, I think this going to be very interesting for all then." Weiss said, the rest of team RWBY and Zen confused.

"What do you mean Weiss?" The young leader asked.

The heiress turned to her scythe wielding partner. "Well, this is the first time New America will be interacting with the four kingdoms since the Great War, with them coming to participate in the tournament, and basically sharing there cultural differences. I mean, have you guys ever wondered how New America operates, oh the history, and culture is just something to be excited about." Weiss said, stars in her eyes.

The blond brawler sighed with the girls explanation. "Once again Weiss, you know how to take something fun into something a little more boring." Yang said, earning a glare from the girl.

Ruby giggled as she turned the Faunus. "So Fenrir, I was wondering do you think you can hang out with us for a little bit, maybe?" Ruby asked timidly, a small blush appearing on her face.

"I would love to, but I have to get this work done before my Headmaster comes. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow, I should be free by then." Zen answered, getting a disappointed look on her face that soon quickly turned to a smile. The team said there good byes to Zen, then started to leave for wherever they were off to. Zen was walking the other direction too the second exit in the room. He now started to look for his room, as he finally realized that he had a map of the school this entire time on his Scroll. Zen face palmed himself as he walked to find his room.

 **A/N:Another chapter complete! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, I really am enjoying how this story is going so far and I think it's going to end up pretty(I hope at least).Now there's one thing I'd like to talk about really quick and that is constructive criticism. With this being my first fan fiction that I have actually posted, I can already tell that there is a crap tone of errors in hear that I don't see. Now I'm not saying that you guys have to do this, I just wanted to let you know that you can do it, and that I'm completely OK with you guys doing so. Now as for when the next chapter will come out, I'm not entirely sure. With it having over 5,000 words in it, the editing process is going to be a lot longer then these last ones, plus there's school, and other stuff coming that may interfere with the editing. However I will try my absolute best to try and get it out to you all. But with that being said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one, take care.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Confession

Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY,it is own by its separate creators.I only own the story and the original characters.

*

Chapter - 4 Confession

 _Team Flame's Dorm_

Zen eventually found the dorm room that he and his team would be staying at for there time at Beacon. Down the hall he saw more doors which were rooms for more students, exchange student and students visiting for the tournament. As Zen looked up and down the hall, Zen took out his Scroll and placed it on the designated spot on the door handle. The door clicked, inferring that the door was unlocked.

Zen opened the door to the room to see several things. He first saw the four beds in the room on each side for each member of the team. There were also desks and shelves in the room as well as a window on the end of the room with red curtains on each side. Zen closed the door as he walked in and took off his weapons. He placed the weapons next to his bed as he walked to the window, the setting sun giving off a glorious orange glow. The broken moon almost in view with the night sky.

"I love the sky when it's like this. While there may be a possible war approaching at least we can look to the sky to soothe the weights on our shoulders." Zen said as he digged in his back pocket to take out a picture that has a few tares and has seen better days, he looked down as he saw the younger versions of Zen and Sophie accompanied by two other young girls, one with dark hair, and one with bright blond hair.

His face softened as he looked at the old photo. "I just hope they can actually do this." He said, staring at the old picture until the sound off the anime ring tone sounding off from his Scroll.

Zen picked up the Scroll as he hit several buttons on the device, soon a holographic orb appeared in Zen's hand, "Mute." He said as he tossed the orb in the air. Before it could hit the ceiling, it burst into small bits and particles. A holographic field started to form all around the room as it covered every inch of the wall.

When a mute charge is activated, it focuses the sound in one designated area. If your in the field, you can only hear the sound from in the space, the only way to hear the outside sounds is if you where outside the bubble. Its perfect for when you need to keep information secret to a selected set of people.

Zen then placed the Scroll down as he pressed a button to show John as a hologram. "Good evening, sir." Zen said as he motioned his hand to his head to salute.

"Same to you Zen, what do you have to report so far?" John asked, Zen lowering his salute and placing his hands behind his back.

"Well, I've spoken with Ozpin when I got hear. I wasn't able to tell him everything because he has allies that are coming to Beacon. When there all hear I'll tell them everything about the Empire." Zen answered.

"Alright that's good, as long as they know it's fine. Anything else?"

"Well I believe I've found a team that could help us." Zen said, John grabbed by what he said.

"I'm listening."

"The team is named team RWBY, the members are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long."

"Schnee, I'd think she'd train at Atlas but I guess not. Anyway are you sure we can trust them. I wouldn't want them to go to an Atlas soldier when you tell them."

"I believe they can, sir. I had a sparing match with one of them, and she held her ground fairly well, so if they work equally good as a team then they'll be good in combat. Plus, they don't look like the type of girls to rat someone out without reason. I believe they can help us." Zen said, John crossing his arms with a small sigh. He formed a small smile when he looked to the younger Faunus.

"Well if you say so I'll take your word. Just be sure to-" John was interrupted by a ringing sound. Zen looked to to see a message from Yang. John slightly chuckled as he looked to Zen. "It's fine Zen. I'll talk to you later, go see what your friend needs." John said as he saluted, Zen saluting back as the hologram faded away. Zen sighed as he walked over and grabbed the Scroll.

The message read, "Fenrir, meet me on the roof, I need to speak to. Its important so hurry." After reading it Zen wondered what she wanted to speak about, but he didn't ponder on it for long. With his Scroll in hand, he walked to the roof to find Yang, and see what she could need.

 _On the Roof_

Yang looked out into the now night sky. Stretching so far it looks like it could touch eternity. The moon shined onto the blond as the light reflected of of her bright blond hair. She was sitting on the edge of the roof, waiting for Zen to show up so she could talk to him. She gave out a yawn as she started to grow more tired by the second, Yang wanted to go to bed, but she had to speak to Zen. Just like she said in her message "It's important," and Zen knew it.

She layed down on the floor, her mind racing with thoughts. 'Ok Yang, this is it. I need to know if this is really him, and if so I need to know where he's been, and why he's hear now.' She thought, as she didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her.

"Hey there goldilocks." A voice rang, Yang looking in that direction while not getting up from the cold ground, she saw the Faunus staring down to her as he gave off an infecting smile. Yang smiled back as she got up from the ground. "I got your message, is everything alright Yang?" Zen asked concerned, as he stared into the blonde's eyes.

Yang hesitated to say her first words, but fought it as she looked to the wolf Faunus. She took a deep breath and walked towards the Faunus. "So~, Fenrir. I was wondering, do you happen to know a Faunus like you named Zen Falcon?" She asked, the Faunus' eyes widened with the mention of that name. Yang noticed and added two and two together. 'No way.' She thought as Zen straightened his face.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name. I'll let you know if I hear anything of him. I guess I'll be going now." Zen said trying to escape, but was soon knocked off his feet and on the ground. He soon felt a boot on his chest, he looked up to see a smiling Yang.

"Looks like we're even, Zen." She said, her foot still placed on his chest as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"Wait, how did you-"

"You never were a great liar Zen, you always had that one tell that I could always figure out. Plus, it was pretty obvious." Yang intruded, Zen tried his best to avoid any and all eye contact as he looked to the side.

"{sigh}So, are you and Ruby mad?" Zen asked, Yang looking at the Faunus in shock.

"What, of course not. In fact I don't think Ruby has put two and two together like I did." She chuckled. "I love her, but she doesn't really catch those types of things at first." Yang added as she started to rub Zen's head as if he was Zwei there black and white corgi. "So you don't need to worry about us get mad now. Though if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know where you and Sophie have been all this time. One day you were there, the next your house was burned down like the mafia just came in, what happened?"

Zen let out a sigh, knowing that there was no real way to get out of the situation. Well he could in a sense, he just probably won't make it out unscathed. "Alight I'll tell you, but first can you take your boot off my chest?" Zen asked, Yang laughing nervously not realizing how long she had her boot on him. She removed her boot as Zen got into a sitting position, Yang soon joining him on the cold ground.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?" He asked, already knowing the answer to the blonds answer as if he read her mind.

"Well, where did you and Sophie go? Were you guys kidnapped?" Yang asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"No no, we weren't kidnapped. Its just..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words to say like he was searching for information in a database. "...it's just, complicated. That's the best I can put it right now. I can't really explain what I mean."

"That's not what I meant." She said, starting straight into Zen's sole. A more serious expression molded on her face. "That's not what I meant, and you know it Zen!" Her voice almost to a shout as she looked at the Faunus, awaiting his next answer.

Zen deeply sighed, looking into the blonds lilac eyes. Thinking extremely hard of what he'll say next.

"Yang, do you know of the Empire?" He asked, the blond started at him with a confused look.

"Um, yeah of course. I don't think anyone in Remnant doesn't know about those guys. An organization created in the kingdom of Mantel after the great war. There job was to help put Remnant back together after the war, and to make sure something like this didn't happen again. Now there an organization that helps Atlas with the resources they needs, as well as helping with research and stuff like that." She explained, Zen couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't know you knew so much about there history. Its kinda cute." He said, Yang glowing a deep red from his comment.

"Y-you dumbass, your the only person I know who was a sucker for history." She said sheepishly, trying her best to hide her blush but ultimately failing. Zen soon started to laugh with Yang soon joining in as well. They shared a laugh for a good few seconds until Zen cut it off with dead silence.

Zen looked to Yang with serious expression formed on his face. "Well, would you believe me if I told you that what you said was was not the Empire's true intentions?" Zen said, Yang having confusion present on her face. Before she could respond, Zen continued with what he was saying. "What if I told you that instead of the Empire wanting to keep the peace, they instead want nothing more but to control us and have us under there feet."

"Like, a certain kingdom?"

"More like, the entire planet." Zen corrected, Yang couldn't find the right words. She was speechless, more so than she has ever been in her life.

"Wait, what's going on, are you..." Yang said but was cut of by a hand being placed on her head.

Zen did the gesture as he intently looked into her eyes. "I'm still the same Faunus that you've been friends with since you were little. Yang what I'm telling you is vary strange, stupid even. But I'm telling you the truth, and that I'm actually with the New Federation trying to stop the Empire." Zen finished, Yang's head basically exploding from the information he just dropped on her. Yang took the hand off her head and held tightly, almost to the point of breaking it.

"So that's where you've guys have been, you been helping a terrorist organization!" She shouted furiously, her eyes a deep red, as soon as she said that she felt a hand over her mouth. Zen had is left hand on Yang's mouth as he held her hand with his right, ignoring the pain as she squeezed and giving a "shh" sound.

"Not so loud! Do you want Atlas soldiers hear ready to shoot me on sight?" He slightly whispered. "Yang, I get that you would consider the New Federation as terrorists. Please, before you make your decision, let me just show you the lies the Empire has fed you." Yang hesitated a bit, she knew that besides the White Fang, the New Federation was a group that can't be trusted. But this was Zen, her best friend since she was younger, she couldn't label him as a terrorist on the spot, he's better than that. Right?

She nodded slowly, the hand was removed from her mouth as Zen went retrieve his Scroll which was lost in his pocket. As he looked Yang loosened the grip on his hand, she could now feel the coolness of Zen's hand in hers. While the cool feel in his hand was conforming, she still felt heat coming to the blond. She was older than him, but she felt like he was more mature than rest of the boys her age, but if what Zen said is true she wouldn't be surprised.

Zen got out the device and opened up an app that had videos on it. But it wasn't an app for videos of games, cute animals or channels that make funny content, rather it's stuff higher ups don't want you to see. Stuff that should honestly be kept secret "Yang, this stuff is not for the faint of heart, are you sure yo-"

"Yes, just show it to me already!" She quietly shouted growing a little impatient with the Faunus. Zen sighed as he pressed play on the video, Yang took the Scroll from Zen as she let go of Zen's hand holding the device in both hands. The video showed a women in a chair with a bag over hear head, covering her face. She wore mostly white, but had a bit of red in the inside of her cloke.

The sound of a door opening was followed by a man entering the room, he wore a white general uniform with silver threads on the suit. He wore several badges and had his hair flowing downward, he also had a medium build but looked masculine.

He wore a smirk on his face as he looked to the the feminine figure. His pale skin making him look like a ghost. His pale hand reached for the bag, and violently tore the bag off the woman's head revealing her face. She had pale skin, black hair and a pair of silver eyes. Yang's heart started to beat out of her chest as she saw who it was, her eyes widened from the shock. It was her mother, Summer Rose.

 _"Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in."_ The man said, Summer's eyes widening when she saw the man's face.

 _"Asmon!"_ Summer said in a shock,he general molding a creepy smile on his face.

 _"Hello my dear Summer, your looking as beautiful as ever."_ He flirted to the woman, Summer just creating an angered expression on her face. _"Now I bet your wondering why your hear and why your tied up. Well I believe we can both help each other with our own indevers, so if you can tell me what the New Federation is planning, I'll let you go. How does that sound?"_ Asmon said, his horror inducing smile still present on his face.

Summer looked dead in his face his face with a look Yang never saw on her mother's face in her entire life, and it was more shocking with the words she said next. _"Fuck. You."_ She said, Yang in complete shock with the way she saw her mother that was completely alien. Her mother was always so sweet and caring, and she never cursed once. The one who mostly cursed was her Uncle Qrow. Now Summer was full of hate, anger and she was cursing to speak her answer to this man. Yang didn't know what to say.

 _"Now Summer,"_ Asmon said, grabbing Summer's chin and bringing it closer to his. _"Please try to work with me hear, I'm very short on time hear. Besides, a woman of your caliber shouldn't be saying slander such as that."_ He commented, Summer spitting in on his face, the saliva dripping down his cheek. He wiped the saliva with his finger and placed inside his mouth, savoring the taste as he weirds anyone and everyone out with his action. He deeply sighed as he moved a counter closer to Summer. The counter had a white cloth on it, covering everything on the rolling counter.

He then goes to Summer's side, his smile still crafted on his face while Summer glared at him. Asmon then reached down to the woman's shoulder and pulled the entire top of her outfit, ripping it apart revealing the woman's entire upper part of her body, her white cloke dropping to the ground. Her eyes widened, the only thing on her upper body being her bra. Asmon just smiled at the sight at the Huntress. His smile was now wider then what a normal smile should be but as Yang just saw, this man is not normal.

 _"W-What are you doing!?"_ She yells, a stammer in her voice as Asmon removed the cloth, reveal three items. A drill, a crowbar and a bone saw. He picked up the drill, the inhuman smile still on his face.

 _"Oh Summer, I never wanted for things to take this path. But, when someone doesn't corporate,"_ He presses a button as the drill now starts to move, the point going at incredible speeds. _"You need to show who's in charge."_ He moved the point to one of her breasts, the drill soon made contact. An unbearable amount of pain is brought to Summer as she let out an ear piecing scream. Yang couldn't looked at her mother like this, she soon closed her eyes trying to hide her self from the horrific video.

The screams continued, as multiple sounds are heard. From the sound of being beaten, to the sound of bones being sawed, all followed by a crazed laugh, one that could send shivers down anyone's spine. Yang couldn't bring herself to look at the video, until she heard the screaming stop, it was instead replaced by heavy breathing from Summer and Asmon. Summer was completely naked now, and had holes, saw marks, and bruises all over her body. Her head was lowered to the ground, every bone in her body was destroyed, her legs getting the most attention, with it having the most out of the bruise holes and cuts on them. Even if she was let go, there was no way she would be able to use her legs to walk again.

Asmon the pressed a button on the wall, reviling a bowl like object with fire and coal inside, a single metal stick stood out of it as well. Asmon went over to the stick and picked it up. When he raised it, it showed a symbol that Yang had never seen before. He then aimed the front to Summer's chest, the blazing symbols litterly inches away from her chest. _"Now Summer, will you work with me on this?"_ He asked, the same smile from before still mounted too his face. The madman soon brought the heat front closer, trying his best to make woman talk.

The only thing Summer could move besides her head and neck was her right hand, she used this opportunity to show her hatred for the man in front of him. She moved her hand, her arm still lowered as she flipped off Asmon. He noticed the middle finger as he just let out a sigh, gripping the object with two hands and drove the burning front into her chest. The ear piecing scream returning as the hot plate burned into her skin. A few seconds later, Asmon removed the burning object, tossing it to the ground signaling he's done with the staff. Her chest was now ingrained with the mysterious symbol, never to be removed from her skin.

Asmon grabbed Summer's face again, centering it close to his. _"Will you tell me now, or will we have to go to round two?"_ He asked, his smile somehow widening after saying "round two." Yang couldn't believe what she was seeing, her mother was being tortured right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Her fist clenched on the Scroll, almost not caring that this was Zen's and he was right next to her at the moment.

 _"I don't care what you do to me, I'm not telling you a damn thing."_ Summer said in a weak voice, Asmon letting go of her face as it went back to where it was before.

 _"Oh well, I guess I'll just those girls you care for so much. I'm sure they'll have an answer for me."_ Asmon said, Summer's eyes widening from shock of he just said. _"Oh that's right, I know of your daughters Summer. Did you really think that you could hide your family on Patch?{sigh} Humans, can be so stupid sometimes."_ He said, Yang more heated at the basterd then before. If Yang saw him, she would beat that smug prick to death. _"I'll go see what Ruby and Yang know, I'll take it easy on the little ones. Bye, bye Summer."_ He said, his hand in the air as a sign of goodbye, Asmon not even turning to the woman.

Summer didn't want him to go near her babies, so she didn't hesitant when she yelled her next words. _"NO WAIT!"_ She yelled, Asmon stopped inches from the door. There was silence for while, till Summer broke it with her voice. _"I'll tell you what I know, but you have to promise me that you won't do anything to them. Ok?"_ Summer finished, the man molding a smile on his face once again as he turned toward Summer.

 _"But of course m'lady, scouts honor."_ He said, tears starting to roll down Summer's eyes, knowing her kids would be safe. While she knew he could not be trusted, she knew that he always keeps his promises.

 _"Ok, the New Federation is-"_ **Bang** , went the sound of a gun. A new hole now in Summer's head, her whole body leaning against the chair. Her body no longer moved, Summer was dead. By the hands General Asmon.

 _"Sorry my dear, but I'm afraid I have what I need. Its a shame, I felt like we could've had some fun in round two."_ He said, liking his lips while doing so. _"And don't you worry, I won't lay a finger on your girls, you can trust me."_ Asmon finished, as he started to laugh crazy again, the laugh continued until the video suddenly stopped. The video ended, Yang couldn't comprehend what she saw.

Zen grabbed his Scroll from Yang's hand, taking her out of her thoughts, and her shocked state. "I'm sorry Yang," Zen said to the blond. "I never wanted to show you that." He finished, Yang just looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact from Zen.

"When?" Yang asked, Zen a bit confused of what she meant. "When did you get the damn video?!" She asked raising her voice, now looking at Zen with an angered expression.

Zen sighed as he looked at the blond bombshell, her lilac eyes pricing his soul. "We got it last year, we where working when all of a sudden the Empire's servers where down, that's when we saw the video." Zen started, Yang listened intently to everything Zen was saying. "After we saw the video, my team and I went to Patch to check on you guys, the only people in the house was your father and your uncle." Zen said, Yang sort of surprised with what he said.

"Wait, you mean they saw you guys, that was real?"

"Yeah they saw us, I showed them the video as well. Tie was breaking down, while Crow didn't know what to think. He was in shock, and rightfully so."

"Why didn't they tell us? Why would they hide something like that from us?" She asked, Zen getting up from the cold ground as he looked to the moon.

"They were probably waiting for the right moment. This sure as hell ain't it, but I feel like you and Ruby should know, especially what Asmon said." Zen said turning his gaze to Yang. "He said, 'I was kind to you now, don't expect me to do it again.' After that, the servers went back up. And one of our forts was attacked by there forces." Zen said as he began to clench his fist until they started to hurt. "They wanted to show us that video, they wanted to show us that they killed one of our best members. The bastards!" He said enraged as Yang started to get up from the cold, Zen noticed as his angered look disappeared as he looked to the girl.

Zen let out a sigh as he looked at his long time friend. "Your mad, aren't you?" He asked, Yang now looking at the Faunus with surprised eyes. Zen then turned his body to face her and placed his arms behind his back and having his face wide open. "Go on," He said, "Lay one on me, I deserve it for lying to you." Zen said as he closed his eyes, waiting for Yang and her next move. Yang soon felt tears forming around her eyes. Instead of hitting him, she rushed the Faunus as he put him in a tight warm embrace.

Zen was surprised, he didn't expect her to hug him, he expected her to knock him off the roof. Zen also started to blush a bit, as he felt her breasts push up against his chest. "Y-Yang?" You questioned with a stammer.

"Zen, don't you dare ever say that!" She said, her voice raising as she did. "You may have lied to me and Ruby, and you may have left us in the dust, but your still our friend. I just want you to be with us, like the old days. Zen, just please stay, I've already lost my mother, I don't want to lose you too!" She said as she started to cry in his shirt. Zen eyes widened as he heard his best friend's cry. Yang has never been one too cry, she didn't even cry the time she broke her when they were younger, so the fact that she's crying now, means she means what she's saying.

Zen moves his arms behind Yang, Yang giving off a slight gasp when he did so. She looked into the Faunus' eyes, her eyes covered in a pool full of tear. Zen's wolf ears lowered as he leans his forehead on Yang's, her eyes widening as she blushed, there faces extremely close to each other. Zen didn't noticed Yang's blush as his eyes were closed. "I'm not going anywhere Yang." Zen said, a pleasant smile forming on his face. "All I've wanted was to be with my two best friends from my past, I never wanted to be in this damn war. I just wanted to be you and Ruby, and to be friends again. And I promise I'll protect you, Ruby, your team, I'll protect you all. I swear it." He said, Yang's eyes filling up with more tears.

She leaned in Zen's shoulder as she started to cry in the same shoulder. "Zen, I...I've missed you so much!" She said in a sob, as she continued to cry in Zen's shoulder. Zen smiled as she rubbed his hand on her back, getting her threw this event, tears now starting to form on Zen's face.

"It's ok Yang, I've got you." Zen said, sobs still coming from the blond. "I've got you." He repeated as he continued to comfort her, letting her get it all out so she can feel better.

*

Zen didn't know how long he comforted Yang for, as he didn't really care, all he cared about was finally being there for Yang after all this time. The guilt of it all was almost gone. Zen looked to the blond to see her dead asleep in her arms. She fell asleep as she was crying. Zen chuckled as he picked up the girl bridal style as he walked to the dorm, luckily Zen got a layout of the school in his head, so he knew where her dorm was located in the building. If he brought her to his room it would give off some questioning looks and thoughts in the morning.

He got to team RWBY's dorm, he and the unconscious Yang were the only ones in the hall. Making it very quiet as a result. Zen reaches into Yang's pocket and fishes out her Scroll. He placed it on the lock, unlocking the door. He opens the door quietly as not to wake the other girls in the room. When he's fully in the room he notices the beds in the room weren't on the ground, instead they were on top of each other like bunk beds. Two beds on each side of the room, the beds barely looked stable as one was held by books, while the other was held by a rope with a blanket on top.

 _'That looks extremely dangerous.'_ Zen thought as he moved Yang to the empty bed on the right side of the room.

He lifted Yang into the bed, with her flopping in it with Zen holding onto her. When she was in the bed he started to move the blanket on top of her body so she wouldn't get cold. When he knew Yang was nice and comfy, he started to leave, but was soon stopped. He felt something a top his head, it was a hand that laid still on his head. He looked to who it was and saw it was Yang, her eyes were haft open as she looked at him with an embarrassed look.

"Zen," She said in a whisper. "C-Can, you sleep with me for tonight?" She ask, Zen's face going red at her words.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, at first Zen didn't know how to respond to it, and was in deep thought. _'She wants to what!'_ He things, he looks to the still embraced Yang. _'I know she doesn't mean it the other way, but something like this is shocking to hear. I-no. Yang just fond out her mother was murdered, I have to be there for her, even if it's extremely awkward.'_ He things as he changes his expression to a soothing smile. "Ok Yang, I'll sleep with you tonight." He answers in a whisper as he closes the door quietly, the only light now in the room being the moon light from the window.

Zen walks over to the bed and quietly starts to get in.

He moves besides Yang, who is still in her regular outfit like Zen and puts an arm around the girl. Zen could feel his tail scrunched up against his pants, and Yang's bare leg. She heats up more when she feels his arm on her shoulder. The fur of the tail tickling her leg, but she ignores it, as Yang looks to the Faunus who has the same soothing smile like before planted on his face. Yang soon forms a smile on her face, and leans her head on Zen's shoulder. Zen's face heating up, not seen by anyone in the room.

Yang's eyes close with a smile on her face, she was about to drift off when she says, "Thank you Zen. Its good to have you back." She says, now in a deep sleep, Zen's eyes widened for a short while until he smiles again.

He looks to the blond one more time before leaning his head on the cloud soft pillow and says, "Your welcome Yang. Its good to be back." He says as he drifts off into dreamland, and falls asleep.

 **A/N:Yeah I just went there. Since this a story that does not follow the main RWBY series, it's going to have all kinds of different events. Now I'm not going to tell you what that is(because I don't want to spoil my own story)but I will tell you that some stuff does stay the same. This part is just to introduce you to this new RWBY world, but in the second part, that's when stuff starts to flush out. And if you want to know more about RWBY: Red War, check out my RWBY Amino page (Zekrom36) as that's where I post updates and stuff like that on there (#shamelessselfpromotion).But that being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time, take care.**


End file.
